


Until I Walked Through It with You

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels the warmth from it anyhow, the promise of shared time trumping everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Walked Through It with You

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request from tumblr prompted this and, even though I've tackled the concept before, I don't think you can ever have too many so... thanks anon! 
> 
> Title found in Clint Black's _Like the Rain_.

Brushing her hair back, she guides the stroller to edge of the walkway as another couple passes, the mother juggling a diaper bag, blankets, and a large stuffed bear as they head towards the parking lot.

“Remember when we thought we had to bring the whole nursery with us?” Her husband’s voice is tinged with laughter as he guides their four-year-old closer to the stroller where her little sister sleeps.

She smiles at the memory, moving back to the middle of the path as the playground comes into view. “Yes, thankfully we learned quickly. Trips to the park would be mini-vacations otherwise.”

“I’ll never say no to a vacation.” His gaze is focused straight ahead on Alexa as she skips between segments of the sidewalk ( _Grace told me you shouldn’t step on the cracks, Mommy._ ), but she feels the warmth from it anyhow, the promise of shared time trumping everything else.

“Unfortunately, we have the Eiffe matter to attend to this week and the shareholders meeting next, but—”

“I know.” He sighs, arm falling over her shoulders. “But it’s something to think about for the fall when Lily is a little old—”

“Can I push her, mommy?”

The bound of energy that is their daughter runs back, almost crashing into Oliver’s legs as she looks up at Felicity expectantly.

“No, honey, you’ll just end up racing your dad and Lily is asleep.”

Her little head nods, somehow seeing the logic in this, and Felicity smiles, smothering a laugh as she glances at her husband and finds a look of half indignation, half shock written across his face.

“I would never... I’m stunned that you would... Would I really challenge my daughter to a foot race while she’s in charge of Lily?”  

“No, you’d ask for the umbrella stroller or something to make it even.”

He lets his lips part in a faux pout, eyes dancing with laughter and happiness and love as he stops and grabs Alexa’s hand, pulling her to the swing set. “Come on, Lex, we’ll show mom. Who do you think can go higher?”

He sets her on the swing, giving her a few pushes to get her started before wedging himself in the adjacent seat. His long legs kick out, pumping in the air in time with his daughter’s and Felicity wishes she could dig in her bag for her camera without waking the three-month-old she’s pushing.

As it is, she leans against the nearest tree, rocking the stroller back and forth, enjoying the moment.

Her amazing, wonderful, little family.

“You better be careful...” She flips the awning on the buggy forward, grins as she catches his eye across the few feet between them. “Remember how you got stuck on the slide last week...”

“We’re never going back to that park.”

“I don’t know, that’s close to where Uncle Digg lives so it makes meetings—”

“Ahh, but this is closer to where _we_ live and—”

His words are lost as rain begins to lightly fall and he shakes his head as he gathers Alexa from her seat, settling her on his shoulders. They quickly fall into step, making their way back down the winding path to their car.

The rain is steadily increasing, but there’s no thunder or lightening and the baby is covered so Felicity’s not quite as concerned as she could be even though her sandals are giving her no traction and slowing them to a snail’s pace.

His steps are short beside her, almost shuffling, because, while she had long ago learned to keep up with him (hell, half the time _he_ was trying to keep up with _her_ ), her shoes are worthless and she’s getting frustrated.

She has half a mind to...

Screw it.

Kicking off the sandals—they’re ruined anyhow—she tosses them in the bottom basket of the stroller and steps into the wet grass.

It completely overwhelms him.

This simple, little moment.

It’s...

 _Her_.

Before he realizes what he’s doing, he closes the distance between them, one arm wrapping around her waist as the other holds Lex steady on his shoulders.

Grinning, he lifts an eyebrow at her and then covers her mouth with his, thumb stroking over her damp shirt as his teeth tug at her bottom lip and an ‘ _ewwwww, gross!_ ’ floats down from above them.

Laughing, she pulls away, leaning against him as he joins her in the grass.

“I promise, Lex...” His hand covers Felicity’s on the handle of the stroller as they push through the rain. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”


End file.
